Ronald & Kimberly
by ConverseFire
Summary: This is a Romeo and Juliet spin off, with Ronald as Romeo and the girl of his dreams Kimberly as Juliet. Act I Scene V is up. Please read and review...
1. Act I Scene I

**Characters:**

**Montague Family**

**Montague……………Mr. Stoppable Age: 47**

**Lady Montague……...Mrs. Stoppable Age: 43**

**Romeo……………… Ronald Stoppable Age: 18**

**Benvolio……………..Ned Age: 17**

**Balthasa……………. Bonnie Rockwaller Age: 17**

**Abram……………….Shawn Stoppable Age: 15**

**Capulet Family**

**Capulet………………Mr. Possible Age: 46**

**Lady Capulet…………Mrs. Possible Age: 41**

**Juliet…………………Kimberly Possible Age: 17**

**Nurse………………..Nana Possible Age: 72**

**Tyra………………….Monique Age:17**

**Sampson & Gregory...Jim & Tim Possible Age: 14 & 14**

**Peter…………………Cousin Larry Age: 19**

**Other Characters**

**Prince Escalus………Steve Barkin Age: 39**

**Mercutia………….…Zita Flores Age: 17**

**Paris…………………Eric Hockley Age: 18**

**Friar Laurence………. Wade Load Age: 52**

**Friar John……………Rabbi Katz Age: 49**

**Rosaline……………..Tara Strong Age: 19**

**The Apothecary……..Drakken Age: 43**

**

* * *

**

**Ronald & Kimberly ACT I**

**Scene I**

**First off, I do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. Those rights belong to the dead William Shakespeare. Secondly I do not own the Disney characters those belong to the creators and to Disney.**

Mr. Possibles and Mr. Stoppables had always been at each other's throats. Ever since both men had been in college together. You see the story goes that both Mr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable had always tried to exceed the other in anything that they had tried out for such as athletics all the way down to who was the better chess player. After college, they still bickered and fought over even the simplest things. Finally both decided to settle down and have a family of their own. Mr. Stoppable became the father of Ronald Stoppable, and just one year after his birth, Mr. Possible became the father of his daughter Kimberly Ann Possible. Even with a family the two men still fought over everything.

It had gotten to the point to where it would be very unlikely not to find servants of both families involved in shoot outs throughout Middleton. And with that now in mind we find Tim and Jim Possible, brothers of Kimberly, and servants to Mr. Possible and Lady Possible, taking a break at Bueno Nacho.

"Ay, Jim while you live, you draw your weapon at the sight of a scuffle!" said Tim as he walked up to the counter to make his order. Behind the counter was Ned, cousin to Ronald. As much as Ned didn't like Jim and Tim he wasn't big on the thought of fighting. He had never really been a violent person. Usually the violent people in the family were Mr. Stoppable, Shawn, and Bonnie. Ned didn't even really know how Bonnie Rockwaller was apart of the family. She was indeed a servant to Mr. Stoppable and Lady Stoppable, but how she had become apart of the Stoppable family was a mystery to him.

As Jim and Tim were now done ordering they went and looked for a booth. Ned knew that the boys were indeed troublemakers, and thought it best to keep an eye on them while they were in a place that was owned by the Stoppable family. Ned's friend Ronald had always loved Bueno Nacho even as a child, and so upon his 12th birthday his father Mr. Stoppable had bought out the entire franchise.

"Now Tim I am one to strike quickly at the sight of a fight!" said Jim as he began to eat his food.

"Even as that may be thou art not quickly moved to strike." replied Tim who also began to eat his meal.

"A dog of the house of Stoppable moves me." said Jim wiping away the nacho cheese that was beginning to drip down his chin.

"To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved thou is only running away." said Tim.

"A dog of that house shall cause me to stand: I will take the wall of any men or maid of Stoppable's." said Jim pointing a finger and Tim who was now halfway through his meal.

"If you go to the wall, it will show that thee is a weak slave!" said Tim after throwing what was left of his food away and sat back down with Jim.

"True, but women being weak will be easy to get with! All I will have to do is dispose of Stoppable's men and I will have his women all to myself!" laughed Jim.

"But Jim the fight is between our masters and us their men." said Tim

"'Tis all one." Said Jim with the wave of his hand.

Tim looked out the window of Bueno Nacho. To his horror he saw two men from the house of Stoppable approach. " Draw thy weapon; here comes two from the house of Stoppable!" yelled Tim pulling out a medium sized handgun. The twins ducked behind the booth they were sitting in.

"My naked weapon is out: quarrel! I will back thee!" yelled Jim as he, too pulled out the same weapon as Tim.

"How," laughed Tim. " Turn thy back and run?"

Jim wasn't in the mood for Tim's behavior. "Fear me not."

"No marry; I fear thee!" said Tim.

"We shall take the law in our own hands, let them begin!" said Jim to Tim, both had their weapons drawn. " I will give them the finger, which is a disgrace to them if they bare it!"

Bonnie entered first followed closely by Shawn. Right away they were able to detect the smell of Possibles in the same room as them. Shawn noticed that Jim seemed to be giving him and Bonnie the finger, and as he walked over to them he asked, " Do you give us the finger, sir?"

Hesitant for only a moment Jim replied back, " I do give the finger, sir."

"Do you give us the finger, sir?" he asked once again, now a hint of anger came from his voice, as he was becoming annoyed.

"Is the law on our side if I say yes?" asked Jim who was just aching to get into a fight with the Stoppables.

"No." replied Jim still baring his middle finger. " No sir I do not give you the finger, sir; but I do bare it!"

"Do you quarrel, sir?" asked Tim.

"Quarrel, no sir!" yelled Shawn, his hand at his side.

"Say better; here comes one of my master's kinsmen!" said Tim.

"You lie!" yelled Shawn.

"Draw, if you be men." yelled Jim as he ducked behind another booth and unloaded on to Shawn and Bonnie who after also taking shelter behind a booth unloaded rounds at Jim and Tim.

Ned knew something like this was going to happen the moment he saw Shawn and Bonnie walk into Bueno Nacho. He was now ducking behind the counter trying to avoid being struck by the bullets that were now flying around the interior of the fast food restaurant. He had to stop them before they completely destroyed the place. Ronald wouldn't be happy if he found out what had happened to his favorite place to eat, not to mention what Mr. Stoppable would say. He had to stop them. Once he heard the gunfire stop he poked his head around the corner, pushing up his glass as he did so. Both Possibles and Stoppables were at the moment reloading their weapons, almost ready to continue the fight.

"You idiots, you must stop now!" yelled Ned as he got to his feet and ran in between the rampage "You no not what you do!" began Ned as he took the weapon Jim had just finished reloading.

"Why art thou drawn, among these fools? Ned turn towards me, and look upon your death!" came a voice from behind him. Ned knew at once whom it was that was speaking to him.

"Now Monique I am just but trying to keep the peace; please put away thy weapon." said Ned

"We are drawn, and you stand here to lecture about peace," she said with a scowl on her face. "I hate the word as I hate hell, all Stoppables, and thee!" And with that she began to fire at Ned, who after finding cover once again behind the counter, did the same.

People were gathered outside of Bueno Nacho to see what all the fuss was about, and when they noticed that it was the Possibles and Stoppables at it once more they were not surprised.

It seemed that all the attention had attracted Mr. Possible as well as his wife, as they pulled up in a limo. When he noticed that his servants were at the throats of the Stoppables, he knew at once that he must join. " Give me my weapon!" he yelled as he pointed to a rifle that hung above his seat.

"Why do you need your weapon?" asked Lady Possible. She never liked the fact that her husband was always going off to assist his servants whenever that had gotten into a brawl with his enemy the Stoppables.

"My weapon now," he began. "I see Stoppable approach! And he wields his weapon before me!" he yelled to his wife.

"Ah that villain, Possible. Do not hold me back, let me go" he said as his wife tried to stop him.

"You will not put a toe out of line!" she yelled back at her husband.

And as the fight had attracted both Possible and Stoppable, it was now getting so out of hand that even Prince Barkin had noticed. He got out of the car he had taken to the scene of the fight and held in his hands an old shotgun. The gun had been handed down through his family.

"People depart now," yelled Prince Barkin." Stoppable…Possible, throw your weapons to the ground this instance, and listen to what I have to say! Three times have you disturbed the quit of our streets! Three times you have broken out in a rampage! Three times have I had to come to stop these bloody frays! If this happens one more time…you will pay your debut to Middleton with your lives! You Possible- you shall come with me; and Stoppable, come you this afternoon. Now once more on pain of death, all men depart!" yelled Prince Barkin as he and the Possible drove off.

"Nephew," began Mr. Stoppable beckoning Ned to his side. "Where you by when this brawl began?"

"Lord Stoppable, I was behind the counter when this fray began. I broke the fight up, when Monique walked in and pointed her weapon at me. We fought and fought part on part, that is until the Prince came, who parted the part." answered Ned.

"Dear Ned have you seen Ronald? Right glad I am he was not at this fray. asked Lady Stoppable as she looked down at her nephew.

"Madam, I saw your dear sun an hour or so before the sun was even halfway in the sky. With tears augmenting the fresh morning's dew, adding to clouds to more clouds with his deep sighs. But as he does so the sun rises to brighten the light. But Ronald just goes up to his room, locks the doors and windows, and creates his own artificial night." said Ned with a sad expression on his face. "My noble uncles, do you know the cause?" asked Ned looking up at Mr. Stoppable.

With a deep sigh Mr. Stoppable replied, " I neither know nor can learn from him."

Ned looked out over the limo, and noticed a blonde hair boy walking up the street. He looked rather depressed, kicking a stone as he went along.

"See where he comes: so please step aside; I'll know what is troubling poor Ronald." said Ned.

"Come Madam… lets away." Said Mr. Stoppable as he rolled up the window, and the limo after kicking up some dust was gone.

Ronald noticed Ned and decided to see what his cousin was up to, even though the look on his face was a dead give away.

"Good 'morrow cuz." said Ned rubbing the back of his head with his hand, trying to hide the fact that there had just been a big fight.

Ronald sighed sitting on the curb. "Is the day so young? Ay me sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hence so fast?" he asked looking up at Ned his blonde hair flowing in the morning breeze.

"Ay it was, what sadness consumes you dear Ronald?" asked Ned as he sat down beside his cousin.

Ronald said nothing he just looked at Ned.

"Love?" Ned asked, as he knew that, that word probably had something to do with it.

Ron didn't look at Ned but merely sighed, "Out.."

"Out of love?"

"Out of her favour where I am in love." said Ron looking more depressed by the minute.

Ned understood what he was talking about, for his cousin Ronald was in love with Tara. The only was that she wasn't in love with him. For the past while Ronald could speak of nothing but her beauty. Ned had to admit she was rather good looking. Ned thought she had nice eyes, and he also had to admit she had a great upper body. Ned snapped back to reality. He had been so busy being deep in thought that he had forgot all about Ronald who to his surprise was still going on and on about love.

Ned decided it best to shut him up so he interrupted him by saying, "I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." And with that both Ned and Ronald headed back home to see Mr. And Lady Stoppable.

**End Of Chapter…**

**Ok I know some parts of it are a little hard to understand. I have decided to write my author's notes in bold, I don't know why. I know that Jim and Tim are acting different, talking about beating up Stoppable's men and sleeping with their women, but that's how the story goes. If you read Romeo and Juliet you will know that some of the lines in this story are just taken from the script. That is because I couldn't think of what to put, but I didn't do it a lot. I hope you really like my story of Ronald and Kimberly. I mean Romeo and Juliet is a powerful love story, and Kim and Ron are in love so…please read and review.**

**Thank-You**

* * *


	2. Act I Scene II

**Ronald & Kimberly**

**By: Conversefire**

**Act I **

**Scene II**

It had been a busy morning for Mr. Possible. He had not expected a scuffle to break out but even as it had he knew that he had to be there even if his wife thought differently. He had just gotten off of work, designing rockets was what he did for a living. As he walked to his car he noticed a young man waiting there; watching Mr. Possible as he made his way to his car.

"Now my Lord," began Eric as he made a bow towards Mr. Possible. "What say you to my suit?"

Mr. Possible knew that the boy wanted his daughter's hand in marriage, but he felt that she wasn't of age. He was also getting tired of answering Eric.

"Eric I have told you I don't know how many times my child is yet a stranger in the world, she hath not seen the change of eighteen years; let one more summer wither in it's pride." Began Mr. Possible as he opened the car door and climbed in, setting his brief case on the passenger seat. As he began to close the door Eric stopped him with his hand.

"Younger than she are happy mothers made.," he said, trying to convince Mr. Possible that his beautiful daughter Kimberly was of age.

"I still feel she is not of age yet my good man. The earth has swallowed up all my hopes… but she…she is my hope set upon this earth! But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart, my will to her consent is but a part; an she agree, within her scope of choice  
lies my consent and fair according voice." He said towards Eric hoping that what he was saying would sink into the boy's head. "Look why don't you come with me, I am throwing a party at my estate. You may visit with my fare daughter Kimberly, and dance the night away," said Mr. Possible. "Here is a list of people you may invite." And with that he handed a slip of paper to Eric.

After five minutes Eric had finished texting the list to one of his servants; he climbed into the passenger seat, and after Mr. Possible moved his brief case to the backseat he started up the car and they were off.

The servant had just finished picking up some things for Eric when his cell phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out and flipped it open to see if someone was calling him, but when he noticed that it was only a text message, his sprits fell a little.

"Find them out whose names are written here! How will I be able to do this for Eric? I cannot read, I was never taught how to do so. I am sent to find those persons whose names are here writ, and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ. I must to the learned…in good time!" said the servant to himself as he took off to find someone who could read.

* * *

Ronald and Ned had decided to take a rest from walking home. Ned had asked him again what it was that was troubling him. All Ronald could tell him was that he missed Tara very much. Ned had spent the time trying to tell Ronald that he would find another girl to love, and that though Tara was rather beautiful, that he Ronald would find some other girl that made him feel that way he felt inside. 

"Ah my dear Ronald why can't you just be happy. You do not have to worry about Tara a second longer, for I know you will find a new girl to love, be happy man!"

All of a sudden the two teens were interrupted as a boy ran up to them, a cell phone in his hand. "I pray sir….can you read?" he asked looking desperate.

"Ay…that be if I know the letters and the language." said Ronald as he took a look at the text message "Stay, fellow; I can read. Signior Martino and his wife and daughters; County Anselmo and his beauteous sisters; the lady widow of Vitruvio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Zita and her brother Valentine; mine uncle Possible, his wife, and  
daughters; my fair niece Tara; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin Monique; Lucio and the lively Helena. A fair assembly whither should they come?" asked Ronald as he finished reading the text message stopping at Zita's name as well as Tara's. Once he noticed Tara's name he knew at once he had to be there.

"If you don't mind me asking where might these people be off to?" asked Ronald

"Up" answered the servant with a smile on his face.

"Up where?" asked Ronald.

"To supper, our house." replied the servant

"Whose house." asked Ronald who still hadn't been given the answer he wanted.

"My masters." Answered the servant.

"Indeed I should have asked you that before." said Ronald with a slight laugh.

"Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the great rich Possible; and if you be not of the house of Stoppables, I pray, come and have a beer or two!" said the servant as he took the cell phone away from Ronald and putting it back in his pocket.

"We must go Ned!" said Ronald once the servant was out of earshot. "Tara will be there and…" began Ronald before Ned spoke over him.

"Ay, my good Ronald, I shall go with you to this party! And while we are there I will show you other women that will make your fair Tara go from swan, to cow!" said Ned a grin forming across his face

"I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendour of my own." Said Ronald, as they began their way to the Possible household for the party.

**End Of Chapter…**

**Well I know that that was not a long chapter but the scene itself was rather short, so I made the chapter as long as I could. In scene III we will finally hear about the beautiful Kimberly. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be done and up as soon as I am finished with it and believe that it will be what you as readers expect it to be.**

**Thank-you**

* * *


	3. Act I Scene III

**Ronald & Kimberly**

**Act I**

**Scene III**

**By: Conversefire**

"Ah Nana, have you seen my daughter Kimberly?" asked Lady Possible as she came downstairs into the entrance hall.

"Do not fret, I will find her, Kimberly!! God forbid where is this girl?" said Nana her hands now on her hips.

Upstairs, in her bathtub, lay Kimberly. She had sunk to the bottom of the tub; the water was rather cold as she lay there on the bottom, her eyes open.

"Kimberly!!" yelled Nana once more.

Kimberly resurfaced from the bottom of the tub just in time to her name being called from downstairs. She quickly got out of the tub, and dried off her auburn colored hair that came down a little bit below her shoulders. She was very beautiful for a girl of seventeen years of age. She had big emerald green eyes, and fair skin, what was quite soft to the touch. Kimberly was like a goddess, either that or an angel that fell from heaven. She ran to her closet and put on what ever she could find to cover her body.

Lady Possible and Nana were at the bottom of the stairs in conversation when Kimberly came down the stairs.

"Yes, um…who calls?" said Kimberly at the foot of the stairs, with a smile perched on her face.

Nana who also had a big smile across her face walked up to Kimberly and said "Your mother."

"I am here mother, what is your will?" asked Kimberly

"This is the matter…um Nana could you give us leave awhile, this be a private conversation." said Lady Possible to Nana. Nana turned on her heels and began to stroll off before Lady Possible spoke once more, " Nana please come back, I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Nana thou knowest my daughter is of a pretty age." began Lady Possible.

"Faith I can tell her age unto an hour!" said the nurse beaming.

"She is not eighteen," said Kimberly's mother flatly.

"Ah I remember feeding Kimberly as a child, oh such a beautiful little one. And look how she has grown into a most wonderful young lady." Started Nana as she began to go on and on about how she had raised Kimberly as a baby. You might think that with taking care of the young girl so much you would mistake Nana for Kimberly's mother. "I can only imagine how it will be when Kimberly has a man to be with. Oh how the first night was for me when I spent it alone with my husband, God rest his soul. Oh Kimberly just don't get ahead of yourself the first night, you might fall off the bed." laughed Nana.

As much as Lady Possible loved having Nana around, she didn't like listening to her talking about how it would be for her daughter Kimberly to have a man to sleep with. Nana would usually go on and on when ever she was brushing Kimberly's hair how exciting it would be when Kimberly was old enough to have a man of her own; how great the night would be to spend with him alone.

"Nana enough of this, please hold the peace." said Lady Possible rather quickly before Nana had a chance to get on the subject of being with a man alone for the first time and how it would be for Kimberly.

'Ay madam, yet I cannot choose but to laugh, ah Kimberly thou wilt fall backwards when thou com'st of age." said Nana laughing through her teeth.

"I pray thee, Nana, say I" smiled Kimberly.

" I am at peace now child, ah you were the prettiest baby I ever nurs'd; I might live to see you married dear Kimberly." said Nana looking but at Kimberly and smiling.

"Ah marry, that is why I have called you here, dear Kimberly, how do you feel about being married now?" asked Lady Possible looking at her daughter.

"It is a honor….that I do not want for the time being." said Kimberly not meeting here mother's eyes.

Well, think of marriage now: younger than you, here in Middleton, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers: by my count I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus, then, in brief;--the valiant Eric seeks you for his love." said Lady Possible looking over at her daughter.

Nana's eyes grew wide with excitement. " A man young lady! Oh lady such a man is he!" she said.

"Well young lady? Can you like of Eric's love?" asked her mother an eyebrow raised as she stared at her daughter.

Kimberly thought for a moment, then looked up at her mother and said, "I'll look to like, if looking liking move: but no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives strength to make it fly." She said giving her mother a fake smile.

All of a sudden Jim cam in through the kitchen, over to Lady Possible," Madam, the guest have started to arrive, and supper is served up. Will you please follow me?" he asked as he led the way out of the entrance hall with Lady Possible right behind him.

"Kimberly...the county stays." Said Lady Possible, and with that she was off towards the dinning room.

"Go, girl seek happy nights, to happy days." Smiled Nana as Kim went back up to her bedroom to finish getting ready for the party.

**End Of Chapter…**

**I know that these past two chapters have been rather short but the scenes from the script range from long to short so I am making them as long as I can. Don't worry after chapter four you will have a long chapter five to read. We have finally meet Kimberly. I know that some readers are having trouble reading the story. So here is what went on in the chapter, basically this scene is about Lady Possible asking Kimberly what she thinks of marring Eric. Kimberly tells her mother she doesn't want to marry him, but goes along with it. Chapter four will be up soon. Please read & review. **

**Thank-You**

* * *


	4. Act I Scene IV

**Ronald & Kimberly**

**Act I**

**Scene IV**

The teen trio had been walking for about thirty minutes. Zita had insisted that she just drive them to Mr. Possible's estate for the party, but Ronald and Ned though it best that they just walk there instead. The sun was dipping down over the Colorado mountains as they drew closer to their destination, and before long it was dark.

"Um Ned how are we suppose to gain entrance into the house of Possible?" asked Ronald with a confused look upon his pale face.

Ned looked over at his friend; he did indeed look rather pale.

"Ah Ronald, don not fret. Don't worry about how we get in. All you have to do is leave that to me and Zita." said Ned cracking a smile.

"Oh just give me the flash light so I can see where it is I'm going." Said Ronald as he grabbed the flashlight from Ned and turning it on.

"No Ronald we shall have you dance!" laughed Zita as she took the flashlight out of his hands and after tossing it to Ned began to spin him around.

"No, you are a dancer, I…..I am no where near." Said Ronald pulling away from Zita who just stood there.

"Ah Ronald you my friend are in love with Tara still!" said Zita walking over to him.

It was true, and although Tara didn't feel the same way about Ronald, he on the other hand was madly in love with her. She knew that Ronald could find someone else to fill his heart with love, but for the time being it seemed like he was stuck on dear Tara.

Ronald looked over at Ned. He seemed to be in his own little world. He began to talk to himself, but neither Ronald nor Zita could tell what it was he ways saying. It sounded like he was talking about dreams or at least something along the lines of that.

"Peace dear Ned you talk of nothing." Said Ronald as he walked over to Ned and put an arm around his friend.

Ned loved over at Ronald and said, " True, I talk of dreams."

"Come on both of you, lets away. Hurry we don't want to be late to the party.

And with that they hurried off to the party at full speed.

**End Of Chapter…**

**I know what your thinking; that chapter was really short, but sadly after reading this scene in the script it's all I could come up with. Don't worry scene V will be rather long, and Kimberly and Ronald will meet for the first time. Please if you don't mind after you read my story to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank-You**

* * *


	5. Act I Scene V

**Ronald & Kimberly**

**Act I**

**Scene V**

The party had gotten off to a good start in Mr. Possibles eyes. He had walked into the grand ballroom after welcoming many guests. He had made sure that the servants were ready to walk around and offer refreshments and food to the guest, and also that the musicians were playing the right assortment of music he had laid out for them.

Ronald thought that it would be rather hard to gain entrance into the party, but it was rather easy. Well for the most part he had hid in between Ned and Zita, so that the guard at the entrance didn't spot him. He had only been walking around for a good five minutes when a young girl caught his eye. A servant was walking by him and he stuck his arm out and ask the man, " Who is that girl?"

"I do not know sir, I only serve the refreshments!" replied the servant in a snobbish tone.

Ronald hadn't noticed as the servant scurried off, he was far to busy gazing at the beautiful sight before him. She looked like an angel. She had red auburn hair, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes Ronald had ever seen. The moment he had laid eyes upon the girl the though of Tara faded from his mind.

"She is indeed the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." began Ronald, not taking his eyes of the red head. He had to get to know her, talk to her at least. "Has my heart loved till now…" said Ronald to himself. Behind him was Monique. She had seen Ronald enter the party and had been searching for him ever since. She knew having him here was trouble.

"This by his voice shall be a Stoppable. What makes him dare think for even a second that he cam trespass into the house of my master Lord Possible! For me, the thought of killing dear Ronald would not be a sin." She said as she stormed off towards him.

This however caught the eye of James Possible, and he hurried off to see where Monique was heading off to with such an angry look upon her face. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aside as to not cause a scene. "And where might you be going?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Uncle," began Monique trying to break free from his grip. "This be Stoppable, our foe, he has come to ruin your party, I just know it." she said looking up at her uncle.

"Do you mean young Ronald?"

"Yes, 'tis he, that villain Ronald!" she yelled not taking her eyes off of him. He seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes did not linger around the room; they were fixed on one spot from Monique could not tell where it was he was looking.

"Ah dear Ronald, you will not bother him. He is a good kid. The people of Middleton brag about him. I would not for the wealth of the town do him disparagement. You will be patient, take no note that he is here. That is my will, which you will respect." said Mr. Possible finally letting go of Monique's arm.

"I'll not endure him!" she said at last.

"He shall be endured! You shall not bother young Ronald while he is at my party. Who is the master here…you or I? You shall listen to what I have said, and leave the boy alone. Go leave him be, if you do not I shall have to make you." said Mr. Possible looking down into Monique's eyes. He knew while he despised the Stoppables, their son Ronald was different. He was a good boy, who never harmed anyone.

"I shall do as you request, but this intrusion shall not go unnoticed later down the road." said Monique as she left to return to the party.

Ronald had let his gaze wonder for only a moment, but when he returned his gaze upon dear Kimberly, she was not there. Ronald hurried off up the stairs, as she say her disappear into the girls bathroom. He strolled into the bathroom adjacent to the one she went into.

The bathroom was huge, and on the wall to his right, was a rather large fish tank. He stopped for a moment to look at the exotic fish that were swimming about the tank, and that's when she caught his eye. A large fish swam away and on the other side of the glass was Kimberly. She was even more beautiful up close. Though the water made it a little difficult to see, to Ronald her beauty flowed through the tank and lightened up the room. He placed his hand upon the glass, and to his amazement the girl on the other side did the same.

He began his way towards the door, but not removing his hand from the glass for a second, not until he opened the door to see Kimberly standing before him. She was in an angel costume. To Ronald, she truly was a lost angel that fell from heaven.

Ronald just stared at her for a moment, but then she heard her mother calling her name from downstairs. She looked over the railing to see her mother and Eric making their way towards the staircase. Kimberly quickly grabbed Ronald's hand and they both sped off out of sight.

Ronald laughed at this. You are a saint, dear…"

"Kimberly." she said as Ronald took her hand.

"Ah, my dear Kimberly, you have such a beautiful name to go along with the beauty you already have. A kiss from your lips, would dissolve all the sin that may take up space inside me." Said Ronald looking down into Kimberly's emerald green eyes. He began to lean in towards Kimberly, and when she did not hesitate to stop him kissed her. Their lips met, and for Kimberly it was the most amazing thing ever. The kiss lasted only about ten seconds, but Kimberly already felt like she need another one.

"Now good…"

"Ronald."

"Now good Ronald, by kissing me you have placed your sins upon my lips." She said to him. He looked at her briefly if only for a moment. "Then please by all means give me my sin again." And with that they kissed again, but this time Ronald placed his hands around Kimberly waits, and she placed hers around his neck. This kiss lasted longer than the first and was becoming more and more.

Then Nana approached, and calling out to Kimberly broke the kiss. "Ah Kimberly, your mother would like to see you." said, but before she could follow Kimberly down the steps, Ronald placed a hand upon her shoulder and asked, "Who is her mother?"

"Her mother be the lady of the house." she said turning and leaving. Ronald couldn't believe that the girl he was now madly in love with was a Possible, the enemy of his father. But to him it didn't matter. All of a sudden Ned grabbed his hand and they left the party.

"Nana, who was that boy?" asked Kimberly.

"That be Ronald, the only son of your father's great enemy." she replied. Kimberly acted the same as Ronald had, but she still loved the boy. "If he be married I shall die alone." she said to herself as she watched him leave.

**End Of Chapter…**

**Well They have finally met. This is the end of Act I. I will have Act II up later in the month, since I have ideas for other stories that I am also writing. Please leave a review, and if you would like check out my other two stories.**

**Thank-You**


End file.
